


Scene From a Bendy Weekend

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene From a Bendy Weekend

It's her third orgasm of the in less than an hour, but Lisa is surprised to realize that she could go for another.

Dean, however, has apparently hit his limit. Or at least certain parts of his anatomy have. "Five minutes," he pants, and glances downward. "Okay, maybe ten. Here." He slides back from her, slips his fingers down into the damp curls between her legs, takes hold of them and starts rocking the heel of his hand across her mound.

She lets out a frustrated growl and arches against him. He laughs, and kisses her, deep and slow and keeps up that frustrating rhythm with his hand.

She puts her yoga training to good use, threading one leg up and between them and around his waist, spreading herself wider. Hoping desperately that he'll get the hint, shove two, three fingers in there and finger-fuck her until she screams. But he just grins against her mouth and keeps doing what he's doing until she is pounding his shoulder with frustration.

She jerks back and looks at him, then closes her teeth on his lower lip. The threat doesn't have its desired effect, though; he keeps on keeping on, and she'd never considered fisting before but now she wonders if she could get a hand in there, that's how damn hungry she is for it, she's arching off the bed and panting and loses her delicate grasp on his lip, and he pulls back and then, finally, he slides down to the end of the bed, brings his other hand into play, fills her like she's been begging for, and she's so ready that he's barely put his fingers in when she comes like comes like a bomb going off, like a supernova, like the birth of the universe, and Dean is there at the center of it, his hands keeping her together even while they blow her apart.

"Wow," is about the limit of her vocabulary for the next little while.

Finally, she raises her head and sees that he's hard again. "So this was just to buy some time for little Dean to recover," she says, and he grins at her.


End file.
